Hunters and wildlife photographers are using combination tree climbing, tree stand, and backpack assemblies. Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,780 (1993) to Matthews, et al. Matthews, et al. teaches a combined backpack frame and object climbing wildlife stand having a plurality of utilization modes including a backpack mode, an object climbing mode and a wildlife stand mode comprising a first arrangement to provide a backpack frame in the backpack mode, a climbing device in the climbing mode, and a platform in the stand mode; a second arrangement detachably connected to the first arrangement to encircle the object to assist the first arrangement in climbing when in the climbing mode and to stabilize the first arrangement in the stand mode; a third arrangement detachably connected to one end of the first arrangement at approximately a right angle thereto to provide a load bearing member when in the backpack mode and to be detached from the first arrangement to provide a climbing assist member when in the climbing mode and to provide a seat for a user in the stand mode after climbing to a desired height on the object; and a fourth arrangement detachably connected to the third arrangement to encircle the object to assist the third arrangement in climbing when in the climbing mode and to stabilize the third arrangement in the stand mode; the second and fourth arrangements being stored in the first arrangement when in the backpack mode.
The platform and seat assemblies are each attached to the tree with flexible bands having a pin and springs. This type of construction tends to slip on a tree. Another disadvantage is the potential for noise while ascending and adjusting two bands. The device requires the user to stand up and support himself by his arms. This effort requires considerable arm strength. No means to readily level the device for tapering trees is taught.
The closest known prior art is the "Contender" offered by Loc-On Company, Inc., Greensboro, N.C. This device also uses support arms on a platform and seat assembly and a pair of V-bar tree grips. However, the support arms are a telescoping design with approximately two-inch incremental stops. No cam is used. Also, no cam assembly is used to join the seat and platform assemblies together into a backpack configuration. Also, the V-bars are inefficient for support purposes in that they have weaknesses in the welds, and the centroid of the moment is outside the mass of the V-bar which can allow them to deflect. This has forced the addition of cross bracing, thus making a folding design impossible.
The present invention uses a single-piece bent tubular construction for the V-bar. This design increases strength offering more torque resistance by virtue of having the centroid within the sectional area of the V-bar, and increases safety by eliminating welds which can fatigue and break over time, and eliminates the need for cross bracing. The V-bar for this invention is consequently able to be made lighter for its structural capacity. The overall design increases strength, is lighter, reduces the possibility of creaking noises, and is easier and quieter to attach to trees. For climbing purposes the V-bar grips are silently slipped over the support arms of the platform and the seat using the "L"-shaped guides at each end of the V-bar grippers. This design allows this to be accomplished in the dark without having to remove gloves. Climbing is accomplished from the sitting position if desired. A leveling means is taught. Once climbing is accomplished, the user can either sit or stand inside guard rails. After use, the platform and seat assemblies fold into a backpack configuration.
Another known prior art is the "Shooter" offered by Summit Industries, Inc., Decatur, Ala. This device also uses support arms on a platform and seat assembly and a pair of V-bar tree grips. However, the support arms are fixed and welded with approximately two-inch incremental stops. No cam is used. Also no cam assembly is used to join the seat and platform assemblies together into a backpack configuration. Also the V-bars are inefficient for support purposes in that they have three welded segments as opposed to the present invention's bent tubular construction with ribs. Finally the Shooter's frames are multi-piece in construction and are welded steel for support. The present invention uses a single-piece frame construction for each of the seat and platform assembly. This design increases the strength, reduces the creaking noises, and folds flat for a backpack configuration.
The present invention avoids the use of any loose or dangling bands. For climbing purposes the V-bar grips are silently slipped over extension arms of the platform and the seat using the "L"-shaped guides which allow this to be done in the dark with gloves on. Climbing is accomplished in the sitting position if desired. A leveling means is taught. Once climbing is accomplished, the user can either sit or stand inside guard rails. After use, the platform and seat assemblies fold into a backpack configuration.